A Knight's Betrayal
by Miragaze
Summary: It's a knight's job to protect his Princess. How can he save her from himself? Painful it must be to hurt the one you love most... [Seifer-centered; Takes place in Tears' Point when Seifer pushed Rinoa to Adel][One-shot]


**[A/N Anger makes for very good inspiration. It gave to this tragic Senoa I wrote. Please review and keep in mind that I wrote it in ten minutes out of a burst of anger… Oh, and it's in Seifer's POV, very sad for him.]**

"I wonder..." I faintly hear her whisper softly. My body tingles at the sound of her soothing voice yet I know I shall never again hear it whisper to me.

Slowly, I stand up to greet my new rivals. Rinoa had wandered off absent-mindedly.

"Seifer... Are you willing to surrender?"  
I dare not look at Squall; my hands are shaking with command. I need to follow Ultemicia's will. I hear her voice in my head rather than the one I wish to hear.

"I'll never give up Squall! I'm the Sorceress' Knight!" I yelled. I run away and grab Rinoa from behind, throwing her onto my shoulder, carrying her with me against her own will.

"Squall!" She screams.

"Rinoa!" I can hear him yell back. It's happened. Rinoa has replaced me for someone else. I am no longer hers and she is no longer mine. I've destined myself to Ultemicia's and it seems to remain that way. The permanence of everything stings me.

"Seifer! What are you doing?" She asks me, as I climb the ladders to Adel. I try not to reply and make my face as cold as stone. But my eyes look at her in longing and helplessness. I have no choice.

Rinoa knows me. Knows all my dreams. Everyone can see my need for importance and my seemingly need for power. But she knows me better than that.

"Seifer... Please, stop!" She cries out in fear.

"I... I have to." I manage to choke out. I put her down and hold her hands in a lock so she cannot run away. I feel so chained. I long to let her free, I want to save her and be _her _knight. But it cannot be. I want to save her from myself. I hate myself for my selfishness.

"Seifer, please..." She continues to plead. "What's happening to you? Don't do this, please..." She whimpers softly. I can feel my heart breaking for the woman I love yet I continue to walk steadily, pushing her firmly. My hand and twisted in hers, which are held behind her back. She cannot move.

I remember holding her hands in such a loving way... She would hold mine in such a way that I'd feel her gentleness overcoming my fears.

Now, I can barely speak. My arms are hurting hers, I hold it strong and I can tell that she is in pain. I do not loosen my grip but instead tighten it, telling her to stop her persistent whimpers. She may consider me mean and think I am being heartless but it is only because the sounds of her pleas are breaking my heart into pieces.

I hold her tight and push her forward firmly, my soul feeling like it's being twisted inside of myself. I cannot stop myself. I'm being unkind to a woman I long to cradle and hold… Hold her and kiss the pain away... but I cannot stop...

We are here; in front of me stands a witch. Adel.

_The two must be united... My knight... Child... Do what you must... _Ultemicia's is talking to me. I can hear her...

"Seifer," She whispers to me softly. "Please..."

"Rinoa..." I begin to say quietly. My head is spinning... Save Rinoa. Save her. I look into her eyes and I cannot bear it. They are pleading with me, though I know she already belongs to Squall, I still love her. I love her. I cannot bear to see her pain and yet the pain I hate is being inflicted by myself. I feel like pulling out my gunblade and killing myself on the spot, ending the misery, I am in.

_My Knight... Do it now... _

"Rinoa..." I choked out again. I can hear pain strained in my voice. I want not to hurt her...

"Seifer! Don't do it!" Squall. Squall who belongs to Rinoa. Rinoa who is no longer mine.

_My Knight... Do it. You know she doesn't love you anymore..._

"The sorceress' as one! Ultemicia's wish!" I yell with more confidence than I felt. My hands are trembling and I cannot understand my own intentions. "Watch closely, Squall!" I say with anger in my voice. I can feel Rinoa trembling with fear. My hands are holding her close and firm, I don't want to let her go but the choices are no longer within my grasp.

"I'm sorry, Rinoa..." I whisper. In on fleeting moment and gesture, I push her forward, causing her to fall to her knees in front of the terrifying Sorceress Adel. Adel's eyes open, a fiery red. She moves forward, closer to Rinoa.

Rinoa moves back in shock, pushing herself with her arms.

"Rinoa..." I whisper in fear for her.  
Adel's hands move and reach out to grab Rinoa.

I run away and cannot bear to see what is happening.

I am such a coward.

Here I am just outside the entrance of the room where the girl I love is being tortured. She doesn't deserve me.

_My knight... what is the matter? Do you not wish to serve your Sorceress?_

"Stop it!" I yell.

_My knight... so confused..._

"Leave me alone!" I screech. **_The only Sorceress I want to serve... My Angel… Rinoa… I lost her forever._**

Faintly, behind me, I can hear Rinoa screaming. The awful sound will forever haunt me and remind me of the girl I lost because of betrayal. The only girl who could ever cause me to break my own heart.


End file.
